noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Noragami Episode 09
Name (名前, Namae), is the ninth episode in the Noragami anime adaption. It first aired March 02, 2014. Summary Daikoku puts up a borderline upon seeing Hiyori and Yato in their blighted state. Hiyori pleads with Daikoku and Kofuku to let them through and after a short pause, Daikoku allows only Hiyori to pass and tells Kofuku to cleanse her blight. While inside, Kofuku tells Hiyori that Yukine must be punished for Yato's blight to be cleansed. Afterwards, Daikoku explains to Hiyori what Yukine's punishment is: Ablution. Daikoku then leaves to request help from the other gods at their shrines. He arrives at Tenjin's shrine. The latter is shocked to learn of Yato's corrupted state. Most of Tenjin's Shinki are frightened at the thought of performing an ablution and the risk it involves, Mayu offers her help but the others are reluctant. Daikoku thanks Tenjin and leaves to find the final Shinki needed to perform the ceremony. We then see Tenjin comment on the uncertainty of the ceremony and questions Yukine's actions saying that Yato must slay him. Hiyori overhears a phone call in which Daikoku expains he is struggling to find a third Shinki willing to take part in the ceremony. When Daikoku walks back to his car, he notices a mysterious figure for a split second who quickly vanishes. Upon hearing the phone call, Hiyori leaves. Determined to find one final Shinki, she initially thought of Nora but dismisses it after deciding that it would result in Yukine's death. Instead, she arrives at Bishamonten's shrine. Despite being scared, she shouts for Kazuma who is consequently interrupted during a meeting, informed that a girl is shouting for him but he ignores it. Hiyori continues to shout for Kazuma's help until she is pulled away, presumably by Kazuma. Kofuku is upset that Daikoku couldn't find a final Shinki to perform the ceremony, Daikoku comments that no-one wants to help a god they've never heard of. Yukine attempts to walk away, much to Daikoku's dismay but is ultimately stopped by Kazuma. Everyone is surprised that the most trusted Shinki of Yato's nemesis would come to his aid. Kazuma comments that he owes Yato and that Hiyori came to him personally which would have resulted in her death if Bishamonten found her. Kazuma checks on Yato who is nearly completely corrupted and urges him to revoke Yukine's name and banish him but Yato refuses. He asks Yukine what he did but he is dismissive and says he hasn't done anything wrong. Daikoku tells him to take off his shirt. It is then revealed that Yukine has been corrupted by phantoms on his back. Yukine is scared and cries for help at which point the Ablution begins. He is enveloped in bright light and his eyes begin to glow red. He is clearly in immense pain which Yato has to endure too. Daikoku tells him to admit all his sins but he just threatens to kill them and his corruption grows, causing wings to sprout from his back. The three Shinki all increase their borderline power causing both Yukine and Yato more physical torture. He admits he has done some bad things but shows no remorse or responsibility for his actions blaming it on his envy for the living and it appears he has given up all hope; accepting that he is all alone. His corruption begins to grow causing Mayu and Kazuma to lose hope, the latter requesting that Daikoku change into Kokki and kill Yukine but Daikoku doesn't give up. The corruption nearly envelops his name completely. Yato knows he needs to call his name before it disappears completely but he is too weak. Suddenly, Hiyori pleads with Yukine not to give in but she is knocked down. She quickly gets back up and reminds him of Yato and everything he has endured and that he has not given up, akin to a father. She tells him if he continues then they can't be friends anymore. The corruption pauses and Yukine is not gone yet. Yato struggles but tells him that although he can't interact with the living, he has been given a name so that he needs to live. Yukine's name suddenly glows profoundly and as he begins to break down, the corruption clears as he admits all his wrong doings and repents. The morning after, everyone is looking exhausted. Yato and Yukine said that they were relieved to be alive, to which Kofuku ironically responds that they're already dead. Yato thanks everyone for helping. He and Yukine apologise to Hiyori and Yato begins to think about how he would be dead if not for her. Hiyori gives Yato and Yukine a big hug and starts sobbing saying how glad she is that they're both safe. Characters Character Debuts Characters in Order or Appearance Navigation